


Yeah, That's Creepy

by TriplePirouette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, wth is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box Prompt by Anon: Peggy being attacked/chased and running into Cap Steve [who she doesn't know]
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15





	Yeah, That's Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> Insert any head canon you like as to why he’s Cap and she’s Peggy and they’re in the army and haven’t met. 
> 
> If anyone out there wants to make this into art... well, all I’ll say is the image in my head is priceless. 

The base was overrun. She couldn’t get away from them. She could feel her throat closing up, it was getting hard to breathe. Panic was setting in. 

She took a step away. It just looked at her... Cocked its head and stared into her soul. She took another step, and it inched forward. 

She didn’t know if she could take her chances here or take her chances running, but she knew she didn’t have much time left as it looked her up and down. 

There, in the reflection of a jeep windshield she could see a man. The back of a large, broad man. She didn’t like to think of herself as a damsel in distress, to think of _needing_ a man for anything. But hell, she needed someone, soon. With a deep breath she took her chances, running away full tilt and not looking back. 

She could hear it behind her. She could her it coming after her, pushing through the dirt and the mud of the nearly empty base. Up ahead she could see her savior: a man who’d just arrived, one she knew by reputation only. 

Dear god, he was a welcome sight. 

With all her might she leapt the last foot, wrapping herself around him and climbing him like a tree. He was surprised, but amazingly not unbalanced. He shifted, grappling with her to both maintain their balance and keep her up. She kept climbing awkwardly, grabbing at his arms as they grabbed her and holding tight around his head until she was kneeling on his shoulders, gasping for air. 

“What the hell-” Steve steadied her with one arm while pulling her skirt away from his face. When he saw her rank on the Army issue he steadied up. “Ma’am?” He asked questioningly, a little out of breath and very confused. 

She balanced on his shoulders, watching past him as they started to gather, following the leader towards her. “I’m very much in need of help, Captain.”

He noticed her panicked look and turned, his eyes drawn tot he small army. “From that?” She nodded vigorously, which reverberated down their bodies and forced him to bob and shuffle to maintain balance. “Really?”

She swallowed, feeling a little silly but none the less happier that she was no longer alone. “We all have our weaknesses.” 

Steve looked back as the pack of feral cats that had been living at the abandoned base stopped at his feet. The leader looked him up and down, its tail swishing thoughtfully. “Yeah, but cats?”

“I happen to be deathly allergic,” she wheezed out, and as if on cue she sneezed. It bobbled them again and Steve was thankful she’d at least covered her face even if it did mean he had to do some fancy footwork to keep from dropping her. “And they’re following me.” She took a breath that tried to be deep, but couldn’t move past shallow. “And that one looks like he wants to kill me.” 

He chuckled, but couldn’t actually say she was wrong. The leader was looking at them oddly, and it did give him a bad feeling. Without warning the cat leapt at him, clearly trying to get to Peggy. A quick push of his hand and the cat was gently deflected, landing safely on all four legs. 

“I believe the lady said ‘no thank you’,” he said to the cat, pointing meaningfully at it. He didn’t dislike cats, but at the moment he wasn’t exactly sure he would say he liked them, either. Not with the way they were all watching them so carefully. “We should leave,” he whispered, adjusting his hold on Peggy so she was straddling one of his shoulders. “I’ll walk forward, you keep an eye on them.”

Steve started to stroll away purposefully, Peggy high on his shoulder, wheezing a little and watching carefully. “They’re still watching,” she whispered, “but they haven’t moved.”

“Yeah. That’s creepy.” 


End file.
